


here comes better days

by kookiebunbuns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Eddie is sad and Richie just wants to help, I wrote this while listening to drive safe on repeat can you tell, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiebunbuns/pseuds/kookiebunbuns
Summary: Richie figures out why Eddie doesn't wanna stay the night at his house.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	here comes better days

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has mentions of suicidal thoughts and depression. Somehow I managed to write this while listening to Drive Safe by Rich Brian on repeat. So, I'd recommend listening to it while reading this. Also this is unedited so I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy!

It was 9 p.m. when Eddie called Richie.

"Um...Richie?" "Yeah Eds?" "Don't call me that." "Yeah yeah, what is it Eds? You don't normally call me this late." "Nothing... I just wanted to hear your voice is all." "That's kinda gay." 

It was 9:03 p.m. when Richie realized Eddie wasn't laughing at his joke. 

"...Eds? What's wrong buddy?" Richie asked slightly unnerved by Eddie's behavior. "I don't wanna tell you. You'll freak out." He heard Eddie say quietly over the phone, sighing afterwards as though he were tired of thinking about it. 

"I won't freak out, I promise." There was another sigh. "Eddie?" "I'm here Rich, just... just really tired." That worried Richie, I mean sure Eddie was a grandma and went to bed early but he wasn't usually tired at 9 p.m.. "Hey Eddie?" Richie heard nothing for a few moments before a quiet hum came over the phone. "Wanna come over to my house?" "I don't think I can..." 

It was 9:13 p.m. when Richie ran out of his front door and through town in nothing but his pajamas.

Richie doesn't just run around in his pajamas for fun. Yeah he's a little eccentric but he's not THAT wild. There's a reason he was running full speed down the street towards Eddie's house. As he ran across Eddie's front lawn he couldn't help but think about how weird Eddie had been acting on the phone. Quickly, he scaled the wall leading to Eddie's bedroom window with the help of a ladder Eddie left out for him. 

Normally Eddie would be sitting in bed at this time, reading some comics or a book. He'd yell, albeit quietly, at Richie and ask why he was in his room so late at night. Richie would just smile and flop onto the bed next to him. But tonight wasn't normal. Life hadn't been normal for a few years now and tonight wouldn't change that. In fact it would make things worse, so much worse.

Richie was worried, Eddie had seemed off for a month or two but he didn't think much of it. The fact he said he couldn't come over just proved something was seriously wrong. Eddie never refused an invitation to stay the night. Even if he didn't stay all night he would always visit Richie for awhile if he asked him to. So the fact he refused to visit Richie coupled with all the other weird things he was doing was worrying. 

Ignoring the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, Richie walked over to Eddie's bathroom door. "Eddie?" He said, swallowing nervously as he slowly turned the door knob. What he saw would change him forever. There was Eddie, crying on the floor next to the sink. But, he wasn't just crying, he was loosely clutching an open bottle of pills to his chest, contemplating. 

Richie didn't say anything, he didn't say anything because if he did he was afraid Eddie would pretend things were okay. That he was just sad for some reason and that he hadn't opened the pills for any reason other than to check and make sure he had enough of them. But it was obvious that wasn't what was happening. So Richie was quiet. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Richie walked across the room and sat next to Eddie. For once in his life, Eddie didn't complain about Richie sitting so close to him. He simply relaxed and leaned his head on his shoulder. And for a little while, it was quiet, it was calm and it was nice. Life was finally nice for those short minutes before Eddie spoke 

"I'm not gonna lie to you Rich... it's exactly what it looks like." It was quiet again as Richie processed what Eddie said. "But I want you to know, I didn't do it. And honestly I'm too scared to ever actually do it. I was just thinking is all." Richie said nothing, he leaned over and hugged Eddie close to him. 

Holding him tightly, Richie sighed and rocked them side to side softly. "It's okay Eds, it'll be okay." He said, ever so quietly into Eddie's hair. Pulling away, Eddie looked up at Richie for a minute. Richie looked back at him, not curiously, no he wasn't confused, he understood completely what Eddie was trying to convey with his sparkling eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. 

And without a word, Richie leaned down and kissed his forehead. Eddie smiled slightly and shook his head as Richie moved away. "Idiot." "No you."

It was quiet, it was calm, and for once, life was finally nice. 


End file.
